


Hips Don't Lie

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Modification, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marks, Tattoos, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "A .. tattoo...?""Yes, I believe you're familiar with the concept,""I'm quite familiar, I'm just.... surprised, that's all, I mean.... you don't exactly seem like the tattoo type," Atem explainedSeto huffed with what seemed to be a cross between amusement and annoyance, rolling his eyes"What, you think I'm too straight-laced for body modification?""Oh sweetheart, nothing about you isstraight,"





	Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Pridecember 2018- "Tattoo"
> 
> I headcanon Atem as having several peircings and a few tattoos, but I thought Seto being the one to go on the theme would be cute, plus I really like them having matching tattoos
> 
> Atem's tattoo for Yugi is based on the one my RP Atem has, and something I generally headcanon him getting after he comes back to life
> 
> (I also headcanon that he eventually adds a few more peircings)

"A .. tattoo...?"

"Yes, I believe you're familiar with the concept,"

That was certainly true

Since coming back to the living world six months ago, he had gotten three peircings and a tattoo of his own

To be entirely fair, Atem never would have gotten three peircings in half a year if it weren't for the fact that he was just replacing the peircings he lost

Better put- he'd already had his ears peirced twice in Egypt, when he incarnated into this new body, all of his peircings, scars, and identifiable marks that he hadn't been born with were gone

The body was baby new, in some ways, his skin was soft, his immune system was weak, he bruised easily...

And he was absent of his peircings

So one of the first things he had done upon getting settled was to re-establish those, then after those had healed he decided to get a third, for aesthetic purposes

He had forced himself to wait until he had been back for a few months before getting the tattoo though, he'd wanted it since the moment he departed from Yugi's body

Yugi's name, written in hieroglyphics on his inner right forearm

The least he could do as a tribute to his partner

But he had sworn to himself after that to slow down, pace himself, he wanted several other modifications but he forced himself to hold off for a bit on the others

He knew he needed to pace himself, getting too much done too fast could end badly in alot of different ways and he really didn't need to take the risks, besides, he enjoyed getting them, if he did too much at once he would eventually run out of things to do and that wouldn't be very fun

He had made a resolution not to get any more until after the new year

....

But he may just have to break that resolution now

"Yes, I'm quite familiar, I'm just.... surprised, that's all, I mean.... you don't exactly seem like the tattoo type," Atem explained

Seto huffed with what seemed to be a cross between amusement and annoyance, rolling his eyes

"What, you think I'm too straight-laced for body modification?"

"Oh sweetheart, nothing about you is _straight_ ," Atem huffed back playfully, his eyes flicking back down to the tattoos that his boyfreind now sported

"Still.... couldn't it be bad for business, to have those? I know that in Japan tattoos are generally seen as having unfortunate associations..."

"Well unless you know of a reason for my business associates to be staring at my bare hips, I don't think that will be a problem,"

That was a good point admittedly

"Well unless they install a radical new dress code for your typical meeting," Atem teased back as he took a step closer

He still couldn't believe what he was seeing

His name pressed in black ink to Seto's pale skin, written out in Kanji on his left hip and hieroglyphics on his right....

Not just one, but _two_ tattoos, literally in Atem's name

"So, why two of them?"

"I hate asymmetry," the CEO replied blandly

Right.... Atem didn't believe that for even a second

"I can't believe you did this for me," he said quietly, taking another step and resting his hands just above his lover's hips, he knew that to touch the fresh tattoos would be too painfull for him- and risk infecting them, so he would have to restrain himself for now, but he was eager to touch them the moment he had the chance

"Why not? It almost sounds like you don't think I'm one for grand gestures,"

"Oh believe me, that isn't it," he huffed playfully

Seto Kaiba and grand gestures sort of went together like waffles and maple syrup, so that certainly wasn't what was tripping the pharaoh up

"I just... well... to permanently mark your body... for _me_...."

"I sort of assumed that this relationship of our's was going to be a rather permanent arrangement, it isn't like I expect us to end things in a month, did I read the situation wrong?"

"No no, you read things perfectly," Atem smiled back, leaning up on the tips of his toes and gently wrapping his arms around his lover's neck

"I hope you realize that I'm going to have to break my resolution for this,"

"Resolution?" Seto asked with raised eyebrows

"To not get any further body modifications until after the new year, I'm going to have to get my tattoo for you much sooner than I'd planned,"

"Oh? And what tattoo would this be?"

"I was going to get something on my upper left arm for you but now I'm thinking matching your hips would look much better,"

To be honest, part of his reason for waiting had been not knowing what sort of tattoo to get for his boyfreind, but now he had a pretty good idea for it

He had originally thought of a dragon, perhaps, or maybe even Kaiba Corp's logo, but honestly, he felt that a name had a much better connection, it made things the most personal they could get, and that was what Atem wanted

Not to mention, seeing that ink printed on his lover's skin.... it was undeniably beautifull, fitting so neatly against his curves, popping so brightly against his pale skin, Atem wanted that beauty too, he wanted Seto's name printed on his own tan skin for the rest of his life- and into the afterlife as well

"Going to copy me are you?"

"No no, I'm going to get the exact opposite of what you have- the Kanji of your name on my right hip and the hieroglyphics on my left," he smirked back

Seto huffed, eyes rolling as he wrapped his arms around the pharaoh's waist

"Copycat,"

"Call me what you wish, I think we'll look adorable matching, playing off of eachother is something we do well, if you'll recall,"

"How could I not when you never let me forget it?" he teased

"Oh what can I say? I like being right," Atem smirked back, leaning up a little bit closer as Seto scoffed, eyes rolling

"You're insufferable,"

"And yet you have my name printed on you for eternity,"

"Yes," Seto agreed, lips twitching upwards as he leaned down and gave the pharaoh a soft, slow kiss

"Eternity,"


End file.
